Journey of a Jedi Philosopher
by melOta-sculler
Summary: Hexer Brune is a Jedi Knight struggling to tread the fine line between peace-keeper and soldier during the Clone Wars. As a self proclaimed hater of violence, what are the chances that one such as him can survive the Great Jedi Purge? Rated T for violence and psychological and philosophical themes. First FanFic and keen for feedback.
1. War

**War**

Almost the entire galaxy can remember where they were when the Clone Wars began. Hexer Brune was several weeks short of celebrating his first full year as a fully fledged Jedi Knight. Hexer was in his personal chambers of the Jedi temple on Coruscant in deep meditation, feeling the force flow internally within him, feeling it glide through from the core organs of his body, through his blood vessels and into the tips of his extremities. He had been meditating for 6 hours now and felt that he was making progress in understanding how the force worked on an internal level. Hexer's room communicator began to bleep with an incoming call. It took a few moments for Hexer to leave his force meditation and allow his vision to be returned to normal. The automatic lights in his room activated when his meditation was over and allowed him to clearly make his way to the communicator. It was Master Aamaw, the Jedi who had taught him everything he knew, asking that Hexer visit him as soon as possible. The sense of urgency was much unlike his old master and so Hexer prepared himself with a purpose, donning his robes and drank a clear glass of purified water, metallic in taste due to the many days it had spend on a supply ship. It had been a long time since Hexer had drunk water that hadn't been imported from a distant planet and he could always taste the difference when compared to fresh water. This was strongly enhanced by Hexer's natural gift for the passive powers of the force, internally and persuasively Hexer was considered to be far more advanced than many Jedi Knights his age.

Taking long strides Hexer left his room and walked through the accommodation areas of the temple. The temple was such an idyllic place of calm for Hexer, the force was strong there and the congregation of force sensitive life forms meant that there was a great clarity of thinking. Stalking the temple's halls Hexer felt more awake to the galaxy than he ever could elsewhere. Although Hexer could have easily located his old master through the force, he did not need to. Master Aamaw was an Ithorian and so Hexer knew that during the day he would be strolling around the gardens of the temple and admiring the exotic fauna that was growing there. The gardens were a long walk from the accommodation in the temple but Hexer did not mind, the architecture and history of the temple always filled Hexer with a sense of place, and there was no better way to do this than to walk and admire all that happened around him. When Hexer had been walking for only a few moments he could feel that all was not the same around the temple. There was a great disturbance in the force and this reverberated through the high ceilinged halls of the temple. Shortly before passing the communal areas of the temple he gave pause and centred himself there. He could feel foreboding and suddenly the future of the galaxy did not seem so clear. Hexer's first thoughts were to report immediately to a council member, however, he knew that they would all have felt this disturbance long before he did.

When Hexer stepped out into the great hall he could see that the council chambers were empty, and when he searched for the powerful imprints the council members left on the force he could feel that only a few of the council members were present in the temple. This only increased the feeling of anxiety in Hexer's stomach and he knew that something serious was happening. Striding towards the gardens Hexer's brown hair began to dangle down into his eyes, he had not cut his hair since passing the trials and his hair had grown quite long and was becoming a nuisance down at his shoulders and almost covering his eyes. Flicking his fringe back provided him a temporary solution he knew that in order to remain efficient he would need to cut his hair to a more suitable length.

In the training halls of the Jedi temple Hexer was stopped by two young Jedi who passed the trials in the same few days that Hexer had, both were sparring vigorously when he arrived their blue lightsabers swinging in extravagant an aesthetically pleasing ways. Hexer disproved of their fighting styles, far to offensive and lacking in knowledge of the different lightsaber disciplines and instead focused on acrobatics and spinning their lightsabers and unnecessary number of times. When they took a break to drink the Jedi Knight known as Kallar Durn; a Jedi that Hexer knew well, began to grin widely and nudged his Twi'lek training partner Bilt Ondoroy. Bilt's reputation had preceded him, as though Hexer had never had a dialogue with him; Hexer knew that he was a highly competent Jedi. Bilt also began to grin much as Kallar was and it did not take an ounce of Jedi training to realise that these grins were not sincere.  
"First time you've left your cave today Hexer?" mocked Kallar, wiping sweat from his forehead. Both individuals had taken off their robes and stood in under-vests and tight fitting undershorts so that they could spar with increased freedom. Hexer, unlike them would not remove his full set of Jedi robes unless alone or if it was totally necessary.  
"Your mockery of me and my meditation is inappropriate behaviour for a Jedi knight Kallar." Said Hexer unfaltering and looking blankly at the two Knights.  
"You've always had no sense of humour Hexer." Kallar and Hexer had been together as younglings and had never seen eye to eye. Kallar was very isolated as a child and didn't make friends, when training with his lightsaber he was useless. Kallar had always been very popular and talented. There was truth in Kallar's words and it was probably Hexer's love of isolation and lack of humour that meant Jedi like Kallar teased him.  
"Humour is not a quality required of a Jedi, if the force had a sense of humour than maybe you point would have potency." Hexer failed to appreciate the jokes that Kallar was always making, he was a fool and he could not understand why people liked him.  
"Relax Hexer, I meant it only in jest. Your meditation, however will not serve the order now we are at war." Hexer held back a laugh but it only took a moment after to realise that it was no joke.  
"It is true Hexer" Bilt had clearly understood Hexer's thought process. "I thought that word would have spread around the whole of Coruscant by now, possibly beyond."  
"That's Hexer for you; he hides himself away and is deaf to the goings-on in the galaxy" Kallar informed Bilt with insult in his voice.  
"This is deeply troubling news. Excuse me fellow Jedi." Hexer left at a much faster pace than before and suddenly his vision was cleared as to what was happening. Knowledge had provided increased clarity in his vision; however, this did not make him feel better but much worse. The disturbance was much worse than he had anticipated. If the war was of the scale to create such a disturbance in the force the war will most likely lead to great casualties. Troubles he presumed the council would stay out of, the Jedi after all are peace keepers and not soldiers.

He reached the temple gardens feeling very uneasy, the reason for Master Aamaw's hasty call were clear to him now, Aamaw had always been a sensitive being and this news will have been greatly disturbing to him. The large variety of exotic plants meant that the gardens were by far the most colourful area of the temple, purples reds and greens from the planet Felucia and the deep greens and browns of the rain forests of Ithor, Aamaw's home planet. As Hexer had predicted Aamaw was admiring a larger red plant with yellow anthers sticking out from inside its deep chalice shaped flower. Raising his long fingers to the plant he gave it a caring stroke, so gentle that the plant did not even move under his touch. Hexer greatly admired his old master and his ability to live in harmony with the plants in the botanical garden their force presences mingling almost as one.

"It is good to see you my old friend, aren't the gardens here beautiful." said Master Aamaw in the Ithorian tongue, which Hexer could not speak (due to his lack of a second voice box) but could understand. Aamaw always used the same greeting when they met, as since his training it seemed the only place they ever met at was the gardens of the temple. Aamaw was unable to speak Basic but could understand it so during Hexer's training the two of them spoke to each other in their own languages, being force sensitive it only took Hexer half a year to fully understand the Ithorian language.  
"It is good to see you too Master Aamaw, I presume it is the war that has brought us together though and not a simple exchange of pleasantries."  
"Always in a rush to get to the point of the conversation as usual, you must remember that pleasantries and idle chat are important to both diplomacy and being a comrade." Replied Aamaw, still continuing to give Hexer advice despite him no longer being Hexer's master.  
"You are right master and most wise. Do you know what the council plans to do at this most troubling time?" inquired Hexer moving to stand beside his old master, who had not turned his attention away from the foliage.  
"The vast majority of the senior Jedi have left for Geonosis, where they will start this war." Moaned Aamaw in the closest thing an Ithorian came to a sigh. "I find their choice of action disturbing. I feel that the Jedi will play a large role in the war to come and many deaths will come of it. I for one believe that the Jedi should not be involved and so shall take the role as a conscientious objector to the war. I presume your position will be the same as mine on this. The Jedi must negotiate peacefully; it is not the Jedi way to wage war." His master statement hit home and Hexer realised that his opinions on the matter were very unclear to him.  
"I'm afraid I find I have mixed views on the subject. The force has yet to show me the path I wish to take. I shall meditate and reflect on this." Hexer left abruptly, confusion was not something he usually experienced, the Jedi code and the force often meant that his opinions on matters were clear.

Passing the training area he saw that Kallar and Bilt were now practicing their blasted deflection against the training wall that was equipped with numerous turrets. Their behaviour would hopefully assist him as to whether he would help in the war or not. Both Jedi worked together in order to safely deflect all of the stun bolts that were fired at them. In a fine flurry of movement Bilt vaulted over the crouched Kallar swinging his lightsaber only inches from his face in order to send the bolt back to stun the turret that had fired it for a few seconds. Kallar spun his blade at a rapid speed sending stun bolts flying in all directions, very inaccurate but bought them enough time to make a calculated decision.  
_The way that these two are moving and using their lightsabers shows that they do not seek to stun the turrets but to protect one another. _Hexer thought to himself, positioned out of the pair's line of sight and leaning upon a support pillar in one of the temples many training rooms. Hexer stood and watched them for 15 minutes before making the way back to his chambers. The return journey was much longer than his trip to the gardens. Hexer walked much slower and spent the time in a trance like state, stopping on many of the balconies he passed to look out over the vast entrance hall of the Jedi temple. To one who was not in touch with the force it would take almost a decade to fully learn the many nooks and crannies of the temple and even to avoid getting lost. Hexer was filled with pride when thinking of the temple as his home, however, he sensed that the temple would not be his home forever. Though a creature of habit, Hexer had always wanted to take on a Padawan who he could teach all that he knew, for now, he believed himself not yet ready for that responsibility. Versatility was still a trait that eluded him and one he deemed essential to teach another the ways of the force.

Once arriving in his chambers Hexer immediately removed his large dark brown travelling cloak and sat down to meditate in the centre of his room, facing outward through his large window, overlooking the busy planet that was Coruscant. He closed his eyes and focused deeply on which course he would take. _I can listen to my old master, turn away from the violence and conflict of war. That path will lead me to a clear conscience and allow me to use my time to listen to the force and help the conflict reach a swift non-violent and diplomatic outcome. The Senate surely would be able to reach a decision that kept the Republic alive but also protected the interests of the Trade Federation and its allies_. Despite not knowing it a fact, Hexer thought it was quite clear that it was the droid armies that now threatened the republic. Despite the enemies of the republic being predominantly droids, the number of innocents who would be killed and the number of planets decimated would not hang on his conscience easily if he were to get involved. _The death and pain could wound my connection to the force, is it a risk worth taking in order to possibly prevent some of those casualties by fighting in the war? _Suddenly a sharp sound rang out in his head, brought to his attention by the force. It was the words of his associate Kallar Durn.  
"That's Hexer for you; he hides himself away and is deaf to the goings-on in the galaxy."

It was clear to Hexer now. In order to reach a conclusion on this decision he would need to walk the street of Coruscant himself and listen to the galaxy's answer. If he remained cooped up in his chambers the answer may never reach him.


	2. The Pulse of Coruscant

**The Pulse of Coruscant**

A few days later Hexer rose early, it had been a long time since he had left the temple and many preparations needed to be made. His Jedi utility belt needed to be restocked and it was the afternoon before Hexer had med-pacs, a selection of dried snacks, a grappling hook and several other useful gadgets. Most importantly he made sure his lightsaber was in full working order and that he had not become too rusty in its use.

Standing with his feet shoulder width apart and both of his hands achieving firm grip on the handle of his lightsaber he was willing to give it a few swings. _I will only use this if there is no other way. _Hexer strongly believed that a Jedi should only use his lightsaber as a ceremonial weapon that stood for the light that the Jedi brought to dark areas of the galaxy. It was not merely a weapon to be used whenever the owner pleased. His lightsaber, however, as he had learnt many years ago, was his life. Hexer's lightsaber handle was a modest one; it was simple in design with a power cell that was well hidden within the interior of the saber. It had a rubber grip that sat perfectly within the palms of his hands, meaning that his grip on the weapon was a strong one. He stroked his thumb over the red starting button. He held his thumb over it for quite some time in deep thought. Quickly, he clipped his lightsaber back onto his utility belt, he was proficient in his lightsaber forms and this knowledge, he felt, had not escaped him. At the door of his room he swung on a brown travelling cloak and pulled up the hood to hide his face.

The landing pad at the temple was busier than he had ever seen it, the platforms were bustling with soldiers in white armour and numerous Jedi who were either simply watching the organised chaos reflectively or actively questioning and helping the soldiers, many of the Jedi present were Padawans though Hexer spotted the council member Depa Billaba, one of the only members of the high council to remain at the temple rather than head to Geonosis. She was talking to one of the soldiers and actually giving the man orders on what he was to do judging by her commanding stature and gestures. Hexer could feel a strong disturbance due to their presence in the temple and immediately he was weary of the new arrivals. When Master Billaba had finished talking to the soldier Hexer approached her in search on answers.  
"Master Billaba, why are there so many soldiers in the temple, is this a new standard Republic soldier uniform?" Hexer inquired carefully, making sure that he did not seem to overstep his place with the highly respected Jedi Master.  
"I understand your confusion. These men are Clones, an army raised on Kamino to defend the republic. It remained a secret to all until Master Kenobi discovered them. The details are unknown to me, and I have told you all I can. The council has decreed that we show support towards the Clones and accept them as a force for good in the galaxy." Billaba's words confused Hexer greatly and it was clear that there were many questions that would remain unanswered to him for the time being.  
"Will today's commotion prevent me from taking a shuttle out of the temple?" was Hexer's final question to the council member.  
"It won't, the temples shuttles are still available to access, and though the main landing port is taken up by Clone dropships the smaller landing pads are still available. Your timing to leave the temple is unusual Knight, many of the Jedi seek to satisfy their own curiosity and interrogate the poor clones sent here." The Master said her final words with a pleasant smile that Hexer returned before giving thanks and heading to a small landing pad on the south side of the temple, where an open top shuttle was waiting. Hexer only used this landing pad of the temple as it avoided attracting too much attention, a thing that Hexer had always hated.

Hexer was glad to be getting out of the temple for a time when the shuttle flew from the landing pad and joined the busy traffic below. Hexer decided that he would travel to the lower levels of Coruscant where he would come closer to the wide opinions of the galaxy than he ever would among the aristocracy and politicians that lived among the higher levels. There the flow of the force was strong, due to the much greater concentration of life forms, though there was much darkness to be uncovered there. Hexer would need to have his wits about him if he were to avoid conflict. Hexer came to a stop on the level 2615, a bustling level that was roughly halfway between the planets core and the highest level. Once his shuttle was parked he vaulted over the side effortlessly. The speed of travel had blown his hood down, but after a quick look down both sides of the street he quickly threw his hood back over his head. Nearest to his left was a merchant of some sort, selling an alien food he could not identify, they looked a lot like aged human hands but of a strange blue colour. No doubt they were a delicacy to one of the many races that called Coruscant their home. To the right was one of the many cantinas that could be found all over the planet. _The cantina will be my best source of general opinion; the wars must be a heated topic of discussion. _While walking towards the cantina a Bamasian approached him and offered him a tray of many coloured powders. Hexer's limited knowledge of the alien species taught him to stay away from the substances. Bamasians were known for their love of spicy foods and the spices they sold would easily kill him if he were to eat any and dissolve his skin if he were to touch them. Kindly refusing in Huttese, the language he was offered the spices in he moved on towards the cantina. _It seems the war does not trouble the merchants here. I suppose that a war will not stop their hunger for credits. _At the door of the cantina the large Herglic bouncer stopped Hexer by holding out one of his heavily muscled yet smooth skinned arms to block the door. The over 2 metre tall creature lowered itself to one knee and leant it's pointed face forward so that his blowhole was level with Hexer's face. Exhaling heavily through it Hexer's hood blew down back unto his back.  
"Jedi," the Herglic said in basic, "You must be lost and Jedi are not much liked down here. Trouble often finds your type, and there is no shortage of trouble here my friend." His voice was deep and booming but he showed no aggression towards Hexer.  
"I appreciate your warning, I simply wish to get a drink and sit by myself."  
"I don't believe that Jedi but I will not deny you your death wish." Hexer entered not fazed by the intimidating words of the bouncer, if any Jedi could avoid violence it was him. Hexer lifted up his hood once again; heeding the words of the bouncer it would be best if nobody recognised him as a Jedi.

Once the doors of the cantina opened a smell spilled out that almost made Hexer vomit. Reacting quickly Hexer used a force technique called breath control, making all air that entered his lungs clean, pure and without scent. Looking around the bustling cantina halls he immediately located where the scent was emitting from a Vordum and obscure species that's home world was believed to be on the furthest reaches of Hutt-Space. They had six thick tentacles that allowed them to move and a large round stomach, which in its centre has a random assortment of eyes and mouths. The way that these features were placed (Hexer believed) enabled Vordum to distinguish between one another. One thing that all humans knew, however, was that their smell was repulsive and vomit inducing, all other alien species though seemed to not care at all about the alien's presence. Hexer made his way to the bar and sat on the stool furthest away from any customers. After being seated for only a few brief moments a Twi'lek women in skimpy clothing approached him and offered him a selection of items to be smoked through a pipe, Hexer selected a blue leaf that doubled as incense believed to promote the connection one had to the force. Paying a few credits for a small pouch of the blue substance he looked up into the young Twi'lek's eyes. They were full of misery and pain. The girl was clearly a slave and when face to face with such atrocities it is the duty of a Jedi to help where he can.  
"My dear girl, lean in close." The scantily clad women obeyed bringing her head close to his, her eyes nervously darting across the cantina to a Duros who had so far taken no notice of the interaction. "That Duros is your boss, correct?" She gave a small nod her fearful eyes still fixed on her boss. "You shall be a free soon." She looked Hexer deep in the eye for a brief moment, full of disbelief before spinning and striding away, wiping a tear that slid down her blue cheek. Hexer having luckily avoided any attention drew a pipe from the inside of his cloak and placed his newly purchased herbs inside it, transferring his breath control only to his nose he puffed several times on the pipe and inhaled the familiar substance into his lungs. It was a rare pleasure for Hexer but one he deemed useful to him as a Jedi. The herb enhanced his force sense subtly and made his senses more aware. Closing his eyes Hexer continued to smoke the pipe and blew rings into the air leisurely to avoid looking shady. Using the force to extend his range of hearing he listened carefully to the words of the Duros sitting 10 metres behind him.  
"That Neimoidian piece of bantha fodder, I risk my life and he's running late!" complained the Duros to his Gran bodyguard armed with a blaster rifle. "There will be trouble I know it." Several minutes passed and to avoid attention Hexer ordered the cantinas Lopez drink, which was an orange fizzy fruit drink that to Hexer tasted much nicer than any alcoholic beverage. A long four limbed Xexto was at the bar and served multiple people at the same time using his dexterous limbs. It was while the Xexto was preparing Hexer's drink that Neimoidian arrived for his meeting with the Duros, they spoke in hushed whispers but Hexer could just make out what they were saying. It was the Neimoidian who initiated the conversation.  
"For our protection you will provide is with the support of your gang here. You have much influence in this sector Oorbo, my superiors will make it worth your while if you assist us." The Neimoidian's tone though hushed had a strong threatening element to it. He spoke in basic and did so very well, Hexer could tell that he was clearly well educated.  
"My price is 50 of your finest droids, plus four of the rolling variety with anti-blaster shields." Hexer now began to pay full attention to what was going on as though the Duros Oorbo had carefully avoided saying it, he was talking about destroyer droids.  
"Sir, a Jedi is sitting at the bar, should he be apprehended?" Hexer remained totally still, the Gran bodyguard had spotted him and so he notices did several armed individuals around the room. Most had blasters hidden under their jackets. A Devaronian across the bar was the closest to him, Hexer managed to avoid making eye contact but the man had his hand on his concealed blaster.  
"No," replied the Neimoidian "We don't want to draw attention, we will move into the private rooms." The two men in discussion and the Gran guard all got up; there was a door on the back wall of the cantina that was covered by a curtain. The three swiftly disappeared behind it, all moving very nervously. _I must follow if I am to discover what shady business the two are conducting. I must also not forget to save the slave girl. I will create a distraction to allow me to follow._ A protocol droid carrying a tray of drinks was the first thing to catch his eye, with a flick of his wrist the tray flipped up in the air and caused multiple glasses to be shattered. All of the eyes were of Hexer for a few brief seconds so that he could slip through the curtains too.

The room was much larger than the cantina. It was an open hallway that was two stories tall, balconies looking over the main hall from the floor above. There were many long poles in the rafters too, this Hexer decided, would be his hiding place. The three men who had left were ahead of Hexer, but luckily they did not turn round. Hexer force jumped and landed softly on one of the balconies above. There were curtains blocking the view of him from the upstairs hallway and crouched in darkness Hexer could continue to watch.  
"You see Oorbo; we need you to kill a senator, one of the Selkath from Menan. He would have it passed that they would allow Republic troops to use the Kolto mining facilities there on the planet. My... associates cannot allow that. You see by killing the senator, you will save Menan from being dragged into this war." Suddenly Hexer felt a shudder in this force, he must protect Menan and the planet had spoken. _I will fight in this war.  
_"Freeze bub." It was the tinny metallic voice of a battle droid, quickly after he felt the cold of a metal blaster against his back.  
Reacting, he spun quickly and knocked the droids blaster aside with the back of his hand. It fired of a shot down of the balcony which harmlessly hit the floor but alerted the two men bellow to Hexer presence. _Looks like I must talk with them face to face. _Hexer back flipped efficiently off the balcony, landing on the ground below and quickly turning to face the two mysterious gangsters.

"I'm afraid I will have to report this plot to the council and the senate." Hexer said shocked slightly like an actor blinded by a stage light.  
"Foolish Jedi," Oorbo whipped out a blaster pistol from inside his jacket. Instinctively, Hexer reacted before Oorbo could pull the trigger and disarmed him, catching his pistol flawlessly.  
"There is no need for violence, you should come peacefully." Hexer said passively trying to avoid violence.  
"Not so fast Jedi fool." The Gran bodyguard had emerged from the bar, blaster rifle pointed at Hexer's back.  
"Why will none of you listen to reason?" Quickly Hexer spun and force pushed the Gran back through the curtains. Running at full speed he jumped over the bodyguard and skilfully dodged his way through the cantina. Once outside he avoided the sight of the doorman and made it straight back to his shuttle.

What an eventful day it had been. The force had directed Hexer down a path that would define him for the rest of his life. 


	3. Counselling

**Counselling**

It was later the same day that Hexer managed to call what members of the council were present together. Master Windu was present transmitting a hologram from where he remained on Geonosis. Ki Adi Mundi, Adi Gallia, Saesee Tiin and Depa Billaba were the council who had attended in the flesh. It would have taken time to arrange the council's full attendance.  
"We understand you wanted to see us with utmost urgency, there is something gravely troubling you Hexer Brune." Ki Adi Mundi used an open hand gesture to encourage openness and the sharing of information.  
"I overheard a gang boss named Oorbo; he's working with the Trade Federation. They plan to assassinate the Senator of Manaan, to stop him from allowing free trade to the republic. They don't want the troops and people getting medical supplies."  
"This would be a serious threat indeed. The medic supplies are vital if we are to keep this war afloat, battles are arising all across the galaxy." Master Windu informed the rest of the council.  
"It seems then that a Jedi should be sent to protect the senator." Adi Gallia had concluded.  
"Another must also be sent to the planet Manaan." Mater Tiin added, to accepting nods from the council.  
"I shall go and begin negotiations on Manaan; I shall take a Jedi Knight with me." Adi Gallia nominated herself for the role and the council all accepted her offer.  
"You, Hexer, must protect the senator; you alone know the face of the enemy we deal with. May the force be with us all." Master Windu concluded the meeting quickly, probably due to the work he was doing planet side, his hologram disappearing in a flash.  
"Surely someone better suited should protect the senator. I would be better suited in diplomatic negotiations." Hexer complained, though he covered it with logic Hexer was actually very anxious to be in such a dangerous position.  
"Master Windu is right. This is a journey you must follow." Ki Adi Mundi said insightfully. "It is no coincidence that you uncovered this ploy, the force has caste you to protect the senator."  
"I shall do as the council has ordered." Hexer left the council room and began calming his nerves and not letting his negative emotions get the better of him. Fear is a thing of the dark side and so he cast it out of his mind indefinitely.

It was many weeks before the Selkath minister would arrive on Coruscant for the vote, meaning that Hexer had a lot of time in the temple to reflect, within the period of several weeks, Hexer learned many things, causing him to make more progress in his abilities more in that short space of time than he had the previous year. It was only days after Hexer met with the council that he was tasked with taking a lecture. A common thing for Jedi Consular to be tasked with, it was unusual though for one as young as Hexer to take such a lecture. It made Hexer feel great warmth that the council had trusted him with such task, one reserved usually for Masters of the order.

The numbers of attendees were near to triple figures and consisted of mostly Padawans; though several Jedi knights and a class of excelling initiates were also there to listen to him speak. The subject he had chosen to take was 'The subtleties of the force in decision making.' The area in particular he felt would mean a learning experience for him, as well as those who came to listen.

"Welcome all." Hexer introduced himself calmly, allowing the calmness of the force allow him unhindered speech and stopping him from shaking and sweating. "As a Jedi walks through life, he does so in the hands of another. Whether we choose to or not the force is with us always, guiding the way we think and the way we act, commonly without us realising. To me, this is an element of the force I find unnerving. It can sometimes seem frightening that we are not truly in control of events but it is the way of the Jedi to embrace this, trusting in the way of the force whole heartedly. It is when our trust in the force is shaken that we are most in danger to our volatile emotions and along with it, the dark side of the force." Hexer was conscience to annunciate clearly, trying to achieve an intellectual par with Jedi Masters but not to confuse the less experienced of his listeners. "When we are faced with adversity, death, pain and war it is the duty of the Jedi to accept that it is the will of the force. My personal focus in meditation has been to try and understand the will of the force in these harsh times. I am not ashamed to admit to all of you that this goal has, thus far, eluded me. Maybe it is because there are no answers to such questions. It was only a short time ago that I realised the force shouldn't be something I questioned and instead be something I should allow help me through my life's decisions. I'll pause for a few questions quickly before I move on to the main body of the topic." His first question came from a young Togruta girl among the Clawmouse Clan of Jedi initiates who were present. Hexer was shocked; initiates never usually had enough confidence to ask questions in their classes, let alone in front of the whole hall. This young girl though stood boldly with a large smile on her face shaking her arm in the air. Just looking at the girl Hexer could tell that she would one day show great talent.

"I believe it our personality that defines us." Shouted the girl, so loud in echoed about the hall.  
"Child that is not a question. You mustn't just make bold statements" Said the Clawmouse clan's supervisor.  
"Sorry. Don't you think it's our personalities that drive our choices and not the force?" It took a moment for Hexer to think up a clear and understandable answer for the initiate.  
"I'm not trying to say that the force makes our decisions directly. More that it shapes events around us to influence and dictate our decisions. To think that the force controls all you do is a steep step to take and an unnerving concept. You are right young one, in my eyes. It is our personality and experiences that shape how we act. Our personalities are our own but are experiences are the will of the force. It's complicated, do you understand?"  
The girl gave a nod and a large satisfied smile. One that made Hexer feel warm and look forward to the day he took a Padawan of his own.

When no more questions were asked Hexer moved on to discuss many areas: force-reflex actions during lightsaber combat, looking into the future and sensing danger. All of which were ways the force helps a Jedi to make the decisions that he or she does. When Hexer had finished all he had to say those that had gathered left quickly and quietly. Though some of the younglings had caught their own enthusiasm from the young Togruta and wanted to stay, they had other classes and couldn't. Hexer collected the data pad that he used as reference during the lecture. When he looked up he realised that there was only one Jedi Knight who had stayed behind. It was Kallar Durn, rather than mocking Hexer as he usually did he met him with a warm smile. _No doubt due to our now concurring ideas on the war. _

"Great lecture Hexer, you're intellectual ability is much beyond that of a standard Knight." Hexer said walking down from his seat in the back row of the hall.  
"Your flattery is appreciated Kallar. I sense you have news you wish to share." Hexer walked close to Kallar so that they could speak in hushed voices, there were a few Padawans who were taking a long time to pack up and leave.  
"You are right, as always Hexer." He replied with hints of sarcasm. Kallar had never liked it when Hexer read his purpose from him before he had said anything. Useful at times Kallar always felt it was rude when talking to a friend. "You informed the council about the plans on Manaan. A move I commend. It's just... Bilt Ondoroy left with Adi Gallia earlier today to set up Republic stations there. I presumed if anyone else would be sent out it would be you, I wanted to ask you to look out for him... if the opportunity arises." Hexer smiled at Kallar, it felt like the first time he had ever smiled at the man, but Kallar's sentiment had touched him.  
"I am bound to Coruscant for a few months pending the vote in the senate on sending Kolto supplies to our troops on the front line; if the council chooses to send me there than I would consider it my duty to defend him with my life." Stated Hexer, Kallar nodded in agreement.  
"Bilt would do the same for you. Thank you." Kallar made his thanks brief and left before Hexer could even say anymore. Saying thanks, it seemed, was a difficult thing for him to do.

Hexer met with his old master in the gardens of the temple at least once a week to discuss developments and debate their views. Aamaw disagreed strongly with the war, amazed that Hexer did not take the same viewpoint as him. In the last of these meetings before the vote in the senate Hexer went with an agenda to gain all the advice he could for his upcoming mission.

"Your mission is not one that requires violence Hexer. You will remember this I'm sure. When protecting someone your work is done best if none see your work at all." Hexer heeded these words, though he knew violence should be avoided he had always thought it would be inevitable. "You must foil the planning of the assassination, not the attempt itself. This, at least, would be the action I would take. It is also, I believe, the Jedi way." Aamaw, despite being a pacifist, had seen a lot of action his time. Many a time during Hexer's own training they were sent on missions which turned to violence against the best wishes and actions of his wise and careful master. Aamaw was actually a very skilled combatant; using the power of his voice he could blow away crowds of people. This often put a swift end to combat situations such as when he and Hexer were protecting settlers on Dantooine from local mercenaries. The pair were pinned back against a wall with only a speeder for cover, stepping out Aamaw let out this powerful shout from his numerous voice boxes, it blasted near 20 mercenaries into the sky. Hexer's training with Aamaw were the best years of his life, and he believed always would be. Hexer always felt unashamed when he thought about his feeling for his master. Though the Jedi shun attachments Hexer loved Aamaw like no other, he was both like a Father and Hexer's only real friend.

"You are right master. I shall meet with the republic soldiers I'll be working with and look through all of the floor schematics, looking for ventilation networks and sewage systems. If we can calculate their options we can place men along all of their paths." This plan came to Hexer impulsively.  
"Patience Hexer, you must think about undercover work or having allies on the inside. There is much more for you to take into consideration but your thoughts are a good start. You cannot be so reckless as to catch them in the act, you must strike before."  
"Thank you for your council master, I have learned a lot. What of the early news on the war?" Moving on from his urgent inquiries they resumed normal discussion.  
"The 'chosen one' returned with his master Kenobi from missions elsewhere. The boy has lost his hand... and a great deal more it seems." Master Aamaw was clearly troubled by the boy and so Hexer inquired further.  
"What did he lose? Can you tell?"  
"It is hard to be specific, but a certain decision in his life has been made. One that I fear could be the death of us all. Alas, I am just a suspicious old man with far too much time on my hands. I only hope to see the dark side eradicated from the galaxy." Aamaw looked deeply sad and troubled. He unsheathed his lightsaber from his belt and the green blade shone out from it, blending well with the plants of the garden. With a glazed over look he began to remove a thorny weed from around the base of one of the beautiful rare plants. He sheathed it quickly once the chopping had been done. "A lightsaber is a Jedi tool... and a Sith weapon."  
"Master Kenobi is a skilled Jedi and truly aligned with the light side of the force. Skywalker is surely in safe hands." Hexer had looked up to Obi-wan when he was a Padawan, hearing of the courageous act of battling against Darth Maul. He was what all Padawans dreamed of being.  
"Kenobi has a mixed past himself you know, I was peers with his Master Qui-Gon. He was a rebellious mind and flirted with the dark side on occasion; both he and Kenobi are susceptible to attachments. If the chosen one is the same, it could mean doom for us all." Hexer was troubled by his master's suspicions and wondered if he was seeing things where there were none.  
"Master, you are troubled... Maybe some time of planet would be valuable to you."  
"I have spent too much time attempting to peer into the future and it has paid heavy tolls on my mind. I have a trip in mind, a planet called Vykos, it is a most beautiful planet, yet some sort of fungus is killing all of the wild life and contaminating the many rivers. I am to investigate, but keep it as a private issue."  
"Master! If you do this privately you will be out of contact, if something happens you will be unable to contact the council. You should make it an assignment." Hexer was worried for his master; he was a valuable friend of his.  
"No. I wish to distance myself from all things council and chosen ones. I shall return when the war is over." Hexer smiled at this, this was a typical decision of his master in recent years. He felt old and tired, lacking patience for fast moving affairs.  
"Then I wish you well my master." The shared a friendly embrace. "Promise you won't go too crazy rafting on the rapids there. Wouldn't want you getting hurt."  
"If anyone needs safety it's you Hexer. This war is very dangerous indeed. There will be much death before the end." With those swift words the pair parted ways for what would turn out to be a very long time.


	4. Safeguarding a Selkath Senator

**Safeguarding a Selkath Senator**

"Senator Newkul, it is an honour to meet you." Hexer bowed low for the Senator of Manaan; he was hoping to make the best first impression.  
"Rise Jedi, it is an honour to be working aside a Jedi, Manaan had been a quiet world for a long time, not much longer I suppose." The Selkath was clearly slightly overweight and his anglers were long due to his advanced age. He offered Hexer a warm hand a smile. Hexer shook his hand vigorously, knowing that the Senator would respect a firm handshake. "A firm hand I see, I have much faith in you Jedi. I know I will be safe today."

Hexer, Senator Newkul and a squad of 4 Republic Soldiers were talking in a private senatorial lounge within the republic building. The senator had arrived by ship directly into the building and was heavily guarded to this secret room. The blue armour of the soldiers looked impenetrable when the men within them stood as tall as they could. They were on high alert at all times.  
"The plan is simple senator, you wait here under lock and key before moving strait to you booth for the speech and vote." Hexer explained looking carefully around the room for bugged or cloaked devises. There was no danger there, the room was a secure zone, all inside was only there because Hexer believed it should stay there.  
"That seems simple enough." The Senator then leaned in close and whispered very quietly "I won't die right, they'll realise before that..."  
"I assure you that you will remain unharmed."

Meanwhile at the front gate a Republic soldier stood looking out over all of the those entering the senate building. There were several different groups beginning to arrive. Keen as always Senator Amidala was one of the first to arrive. She had returned thankfully unharmed from the conflict on Geonosis and quickly resumed her duties.  
The Republic soldier lifter a finger to his communicator and a blue holo-image of Hexer appeared from the man's wrist.  
"Sir, people are beginning to arrive. You'd better hurry here. I'll keep an eye on Duros Neimoidians and Gran but I need your eye here." The Republic soldier was old and the most senior member of the group Hexer had been provided. He was close to 60 years old but still stood as tall as any soldier. His advanced age meant that even when talking to his superiors he sounded like a leader and spoke with authority.  
"I'll be right along Sergeant Yann, remain vigilant."

Hexer turned to face the Selkath once again. It seemed the time had come to see if all of his planning had paid off.  
"Good luck men, when next I see you all should be done. Good luck senator." Hexer turned and left leaving the four guards alone with the senator to protect him. All should go according to plan as long as they remained in that room and the doors remained sealed. Hexer had installed a simple set up that required force sensitivity to open the door. It took a small vial of blood and could tell if you felt the force or not. The halls of the senate building before a serious vote commenced where ghostly, all of the senators were away campaigning or having fundraisers for their side of the vote. Politics was a dirty game and one that Hexer had always disproved of. Hexer's steps echoed around the empty halls and protocol droids serving refreshments watched him blankly as he passed, knowing clearly that he would not want to be bothered with such things. It was only a matter of minutes before Hexer had arrived at the front entrance to the senate hall. Sergeant Nhul Yann was scanning silently over the small groups of people who were arriving.  
"Only core world senators so far Master Jedi, and Senator Amidala. All trusted individuals, all on the safe list." Yann had a thick Telosian accent and it was often hard for Hexer, living in core worlds to understand.  
"That's good news Sergeant, your soldiers are placed guarding all vents and sewer entrances I presume."  
"All men are in position; there is no way for them to get in apart from the exterior or through the main entrance here." Yann seemed pleased to deliver only good news. Clearly in recent times there wasn't a great deal of that. _I have severely limited their options. The only ways of attack are through the senators window, or though this entrance. As long as all four guards remain in there he will be too dangerous to try and kill. _Hexer had made his plan incredibly thorough and he could rest assured knowing that every contingency had been planned for. Still, he was filled with nerves as he observed the crowds. The Duros senator passed by and Hexer had a close look at all of them. None were the ones he was looking for, despite this Hexer had Yann send a guard to tail them. Hexer had made sure that there were a couple of men in reserve for such a purpose. While looking over the crowds Hexer decided to make small talk with the Sergeant.  
"So Yan, you're from Telos right?" Hexer wanted to inquire about the man's past, it would be a quick way to get to know him.  
"Aye, can't say I'm proud to be though Master Jedi. Telos is within Separatist space. I'm lucky I moved to Coruscant with my wife before all of the trouble with Xanatos started. I actually assisted Master Qui-Gon and the now Master Kenobi in some of their efforts, albeit a small part." It was clear to Hexer that this was genuinely something that mattered greatly to the man and so he knew to remain sincere.  
"It would be the greatest honour to even receive wisdom from the greatest of our honour. You are clearly a very capable and loyal soldier."  
"Your compliments are much appreciated Master Jedi." Hexer gave Yann a pat on the back before moving further down the exit hall to survey people arriving further back. Hexer was startled when a Veknoid asked him the direction to the shuttle trains, we was a repair man of some description.  
"You need to keep your boys out of my ventilation shafts after this you hear me!" he grunted "It takes me long enough to clean the windows in this area." Hexer was puzzled by the man but he soon grumbled away into the building. Not long after he heard a calm call from behind him.

"Well met Jedi!" Hexer turned to see the Senator of Alderaan Bail Organa striding proudly towards him. "It's always a pleasure to talk to a Jedi! We are all hoping in anticipation that the Kolto supplies will be coming to the republic, if the vote passes." Organa placed a warm hand on his soldier that made Hexer feel very comfortable with the man. "What is your name?"  
"I am Hexer Brune, Jedi Knight. It would be a wonderful outcome if the vote worked in the Republics favour." Organa's hand on Hexer's shoulder made his skin feel very hot. The heat began to spread throughout his body gently. It was nothing, he was just getting really hot under his cloak.  
"I must bid you farewell Hexer Brune, until again we meet." Organa left quickly, catching another senator to talk. Hexer carefully took of his travel cloak and folded it up neatly.  
"May I put this in your pack Yann?" Hexer asked displaying the folded cloak.  
"Sure no problem, its near empty anyway." Yann wasn't joking; all that was in the bag was a canister of water. Though the pack was just by the Sergeants feet it was wise to not put much in the bag. Thieves in Coruscant were remarkably skilled. Hexer felt much lighter with his cloak removed and was starting to cool of nicely. Wiping sweat from his forehead he noticed with a startle three individuals he recognised. There were three men, a Gran, a Devaronian and a dark haired human, they were dressed shoddily Hexer could see through deceit and see that all three were concealing blasters within their jackets. _The fools, they will know I recognise them as the thugs from the bar. They even wear their street attire. They want to get caught... This is all going to plan. _

"Stop right there criminals!" Hexer shouted raising his hand to point at the three gangsters. The three looked up startled, two drew their blasters firing shots into the air, and one crouched down and slung a smoke grenade on the ground. Thick smoke filled the entirety of the entry hallway. Hexer's eyes in the think fumes watered and all he could do was stumble backwards out of the mist.  
"What shall we do Master Jedi?" Yann shouted, readying his rifle but not willing to fire into the mist in case of hitting an innocent. Hexer pushed his finger to his communication system on his wrist and a hologram of the Selkath senator arose.  
"We need re-enforcements, three armed men, and possible hostage situation. Three of your guards must come give us some support." The senator looked shocked and when three of his guards ran past the Selkath politician the comm. faded out. "Reinforcements are on their way Sergeant!" The republic soldier now aimed his rifle into the increasingly thinning smoke ready to react to whatever it may reveal. Hexer took cover behind one of the pillars in hall looking cautiously around the side to see the threat. Concentrating Hexer focused through the mist and could see that the three had barricaded themselves using pieces of furniture in the centre of hall only 30 meters away they had now uncovered armour plates and full blaster rifles from their hidden packs. They were braced to stand and fight. Luckily, before all was clear the three guards had arrived, taking up firing positions were they were partially covered.

"Men! I want a steady and constant firing of shots above their barricade; keep them trapped inside until I can get to them!" It had been some time and Hexer had not heard the news he expected from the senator. The soldiers began to fire and so Hexer spun around from behind his pillar and used force speed to run right up beside the enemy barricade. They could not spot him as the covering fire had lasted long enough that they couldn't poke their heads up to see. Hexer concentrated for a moment and flicked his wrist upwards. A group of guns floated up from inside the gangster's barricade. There were some heavy weapons right to blaster pistols. Hexer uses his telekinesis to throw the guns back towards his rebel troops so that they could be secured. Then Hexer filled his lungs with air and focused his force energy at the barricade, forcing the different pieces of furniture to fly in multiple directions. The three criminals were exposed and unarmed. They stuck their hands up immediately when the republic gun barrels began to approach them. Holding them only for a short while police droids quickly arrived on the scene and arrested the thugs, they promised to do a full inquiry on how they managed to smuggle weapons into the building.

The second the criminals had been cuffed the alarm began to ring on Hexer's wrist device. "I see, the senator is under attack. We had best make are way there now men." The group all slowly packed up their things and began to walk back to the room.  
"I was worried for a time Master Jedi that the Selkath was never going to get attacked. Lucky all went our way!" Sergeant Yann placed a hand on Hexer's shoulder and gave him a big smile. Hexer placed his palm upon the door and it opened within seconds. The room did look a bit messy but other than that, it seemed that Hexer's plan had worked. The Veknoid assassin knelt silently between the barrels of two republic rifles, he was still crudely dressed in a janitor uniform. It seems he used the window cleaning pod to blast through the window and try to kill the senator. Hexer turned to the Selkath quickly and said all that needed to be said.  
"Here are your credits. Your service here is done and you played your part well... I am grateful." The Selkath actor shrugged his shoulders.  
"I think we convinced the room's bugs that I was the senator huh?" Hexer nodded in agreement and actually went to check the bugs the Selkath mentioned. Hexer was right again, the room was bugged. It was worth making sure all interaction in the room was scripted. The several guards he had stationed in a hidden room just off of the holding lounge had all revealed themselves from their hiding places and were working to cuff and take away the assassin.  
"Sad," Hexer began to the nearest trooper, "they timed their attack at the gate so that the assassin would have met us in his escape. They never planned for him to get away, probably to avoid paying him."  
"Wouldn't be the first time I've seen that!" shouted Sergeant Yann from where he knelt examining the shattered glass. "Gangs do this all the time, the gunmen though, will get their cut. They were planning on getting arrested, probably got a case full of credits waiting for them when they get out." Hexer was troubled by the gang cultures that he heard of all around the galaxy. Their behaviour was shuddering immoral and unforgiving; it was creating dark ripples in the force.

It had all gone according to plan, leaking the fact that all air and sewage ways would be blocked into the staff in the senate meant that the bluff would work and make that approach not an option. Knowing that the gangsters would be far too cautious to call his bluff Hexer could use the additional and unexpected men to hide within the hidden room off of the lounge. They hid days in advance so that they would not be tracked to the room. Knowing that the only ways in were the main entrance and the exterior windows Hexer knew that the main route would have been a distraction so that an assassin could burst through the window and kill the Selkath. It was a good plan, but predictable, Hexer easily managed to predict and intervene with the plan, tricking them to strike before the senator was even planet side.

Hexer brushed the dust of his clothes; it was only moment before the real Senator Newkul would arrive directly on the premium senate landing pads. Hexer used his force speed to run several dozen flights of stair before reaching the landing pad the senator would use. It seemed the ship had arrived only a few seconds ago. The Selkath Senator looked exactly like the actor they had picked; it was a good match indeed. The real senator, however, radiated authority and walked with a great deal of pride in every move he made. He was clearly a wise man.  
"It is my humble pleasure Senator Newkul. I trust you had a safe journey?" Hexer said after striding the long way to the end of the platform.  
"Yes, yes, the journey was fine Master Jedi. I'm not a big fan of all this rushing though, my vote is in a few minutes, we must go strait there." The Selkath senator moved slowly and moving at any great speed seemed to fatigue him greatly. He refused to use a hover pod though due to issues with his pride.  
"Senator? Would you mind telling me why it is that Kolto has become a viable healing resource again? Bacta tanks are a far more effective method." Hexer had not heard why this resource had suddenly reappeared on the map and he doubted many people did. All the majority wanted was a healthy army. Hexer and the Senator were already making progress and were almost off the landing pad.  
"Thousands of years ago Kolto was used heavily during both the Mandalorian and the Jedi Civil wars. Mandalorians used a great deal of stimulants and implants to gain strength and this had an effect in their blood that meant Kolto was much more effective. This developed far too late to save them, however, and they have dwindled to a much smaller number now. Your Clone Army seems to also have this ability, and that is why Kolto is so important to the republic again." Hexer and the Senator were now in the lift down to the level where the Senators own pod was. Hexer's job was done; he didn't need to stay for the vote, polls taken by many committees' showed that the bill would pass easily as long as Manaan had a leader that allowed the republic access. The two men approached the small door that lead out onto the Selkath Senator's pod. "You have done well Jedi; I hear that there was a lot of effort going into trying to get me killed. Sorting it out before I was even in danger must have been elaborate and difficult. I shall send word to your superiors that you exceeded my expectations, hopefully they will be impressed as I am." Hexer thanked the senator heartily and left in high spirits. There were many Republic guards in the vicinity but Hexer knew there would be no other plan.

Sergeant Yann watched as Hexer boarded a shuttle to take him back to the temple. _Never have I seen a Jedi like him. So desperate not to harm... I've never seen a Jedi work in a combat situation without even so much as glimpsing their lightsaber. _


	5. Journey to Manaan

**Journey to Manaan**

"You have done well Hexer." Adi Gallia smiled at Hexer warmly and took a sip from her tea. She had returned from Manaan 3 months after Hexer stopped the assassination of Senator Newkul and went quickly into meeting with Hexer upon her return.  
"Thank you, Master." Hexer could tell what he would be told, he knew it was a matter of time, he was being sent into the field. There was a twist, however, that knocked Hexer off his guard.  
"There are two things I ask of you. One is that you must make immediate travel arrangements for Manaan, the droids in finance will sort out your funding. Since I am needed in other areas of this war I believe leaving two capable Jedi Knights in charge of security on Manaan will be enough. Though it is a potential target, it's location in the edge of the inner rim makes it a dangerous and low priority target for the separatists, though they will try to subtly take the planet you will encounter no battlefields. Seems like an ideal job for you?" Adi Gallia had clearly read much of Hexer's character. Knowing that a quiet post on a beautiful planet would be an ideal way for him to be involved.  
"Absolutely master, it would be an honour to safeguard Manaan." Hexer bowed his head in an almost informal oath. One that said that he was, for now, committed.

"You will need a challenge though, to further yourself while you are out there. The council have asked me to approach you and request that you take up a Padawan learner of your own. We believe that you would set a great example and you are clearly a gifted teacher, much like your master." Hexer almost choked on his tea when the council member had said it for the first time.  
"Bringing a child into a war zone?"  
"Not a child, a Jedi."  
"I'm sorry master, I must decline the request. I don't feel that I am ready to take a learner. I think, when the time comes, I'll know when I am ready to pass on what I know." Hexer was adamant, though as of late his thoughts often wandered to what being a master would be like but the distraction was something that Hexer could not afford. He sensed that these years would be a crucial time in his personal development. Not to be spent teaching others.  
"Very well, Hexer. I am sad you chose to not take a Padawan. Manaan would be an idyllic place to send a young enthusiastic Jedi. Alas, it is clear your mind is set and I shall leave you to pack, thank you for the tea."  
"You're welcome, master." Bowing politely Adi Gallia gave her final regards and left Hexer's accommodation. Hexer picked up the two plastic mugs and placed them in the washing and storing machines. Sighing he began packing a very small bag for his journey. He did not need much; he took a first aid kit, two sets of robes and one set of formal robes, a pack of sour gizkas (his favourite sweets) and of course his lightsaber. The rest he took were small un-interesting items that would simply allow him to live on Manaan for a while.

Hexer did not know that planet of Manaan well but since the events in the Coruscant Cantina Hexer had begun to learnt the Selkath language and could now speak it to an advanced level. Fluency was still a long way off for him though; he was aiming to be fluent soon enough. It was a difficult language to understand and speak but the human voice could replicate the language. It was certainly easier to understand than Ithorian. The last thing that Hexer made sure he had ready was his lightsaber. Before clipping it to his belt for the journey he made sure it was cleaned and polished. The night before he had de-assembled and re-assembled it using his mind; something that came very easy to a Jedi once they had constructed their lightsaber for the first time, just to check that it was in full working order.

In this time Hexer also did a great amount of reading on the Selkath history and culture. He was disturbed when he entered the Jedi archive to find that there was a gap of almost 2500 years. During the Great Galactic War the Selkath's cities that were built on the surface were destroyed by the Sith and Manaan slowly slipped out from under the noses of all those who knew of it and Manaan faded into obscurity. It was only in fact a few hundred years ago that Manaan reappeared on the map. This was because a tribe of the Selkath had taken over the ruins of Ahto City, a city that during the days of the old republic shipped Kolto to the edges of the galaxy. Though there are many tribes on Manaan that are fairly primitive the Ahto City Clan had returned to civilised life and even joined the Republic. Senator Newkul was the leader of his tribe before they joined the republic and fittingly became their senator. He relinquished the role of Clan Head to another named Dunja Twinn. Hexer had done plenty of research on him also; he was younger than Newkul and less experienced. Chief Twinn was a man of honour and a great warrior, winning many battles to defend his clan's territory. Supposedly to moderate this he was also a cautious man, close to Newkul's own heart.

As usual, the temple docking bays were packed. Republic and Jedi ships littered the landing areas and people buzzed around like a group of sand flies around bantha fodder. There was a sea of white armour buzzing from ship to ship. _It's amazing how efficient and hard working these soldiers are. _Though the nature of the clones made Hexer feel uncomfortable the republic must have considered this army a god send. Hexer could not deny that these men were clearly all highly skilled combatants; he could see it in the way they walked and moved. Hexer could recognise their style of movement as being Mandalorian, it was most unusual. The fact that Kolto was also additionally effective on them made Hexer wonder. _Who were these soldiers cloned from anyway? _Hexer found it disconcerting that the answer to that question taunted him. He could see the face of the original man everywhere but could never possibly hope to identify it.

Hexer made his way towards the republic frigate, Ahto city was only a small settlement and so if a larger ship was sent there would both problems with landing and the number of clones would over crowd Ahto city. Keeping Manaan stable was a job that required intelligence not numbers which suited Hexer; as Adi Gallia had said, down to the ground. The boarding ramp of the frigate was large and reflected light into Hexer's eyes. It was bright and he had to squint as he walked up the sloping metal entrance.  
"Right this way Master Jedi, your quarters are near the cockpit at the front of the ship." The clone trooper was standing at the top of the ramp, presumably waiting for his arrival. Hexer nodded silently and followed the clone along the narrow white halls of the ship. The halls made Hexer feel claustrophobic, he hated being cramped up on board ships, the air felt stale and the force was quiet. Space was a vast and empty place, though the force still flows there, without life to act as a conduit though it felt much fainter. His room was modest, as requested and consisted only of a bed and sink.

"These are the dwellings you requested Commander." The Clone turned heel aside the door and saluted to Hexer.  
"What is your name soldier?" Hexer was curious to see the Clones reply.  
"My name is a bar code sir, are you sure you want to hear it?" Hexer could tell the clone was embarrassed but Hexer could not resist an opportunity to teach anyone he encountered.  
"A name is something that tells us of your life and past. If you are to serve me well on this ship you should find yourself one. You deserve an identity." Hexer smiled to the cone and placed a hand on his shoulder. The helmet stared at him hollowly and Hexer didn't seek to the see Clone's reaction inside. Hexer then took a few steps forward and closed the door to his small room on the ship, leaving the clone outside to ponder the Jedi's 'matter of fact' words.

Hexer sat himself down in the centre of the room the moment he had shut the door. He gathered the force to the room delicately so that during the trip he could focus in here as a centre of meditation. Hexer closed his eyes and focused deeply and felt the force seep into him like it had never before.

The tops of the grey towers of civilisation swayed in the winds, doused in orange and red. A city on fire. Hexer was now lying down and straight ahead him lay a fallen Jedi. His back was turned and so Hexer was unable to identify who it was...

...before he was back aboard the republic frigate, sweating and panting lying on the floor. Hexer was shaking; he had never had such a vivid vision before. These things he thought were lost to all but the mystical Jedi seers. Hexer crawled onto his bunk, having not even been made yet and passed out exhausted. His duties would have to wait until to tomorrow.

The morning came fast and Hexer woke early. The hum of the engines filled his ears and he immediately knew that they had jumped to hyper space. The normality of his surroundings calmed him and he stood up from the bunk. Swiping the dust off of his robes he left the room into the narrow hallways. Having downloaded the ships map schematics onto a holopad Hexer navigated his way to the cockpit, two floors up and down the larger hallway. While Hexer moved through the lower levels he didn't encounter any Clone troopers, only a few droids and alien repair men. He stepped into the lift and turned around to face the door again. He closed his eyes and focused carefully. There is a lot of energy around, but less life forms than before. The realisation of what was going on took him by surprise.

Hexer drew his lightsaber and filled the lift with its glowing green light. The beautiful green blade was one that Hexer didn't often see, cornered in the lift he had no choice.

The doors of the lift slid apart and revealed the bridge hallway full of battle droids.  
"Hey, stop right there!" A battle droid shouted only a few meters away from Hexer. Swinging his blade in a wide underarm arc he deflected a blaster bolt the droid had fired and sent it back strait into its chest plate. The droid short circuited and fizzled into a motionless shutdown. Quickly leaping into the room, Hexer sliced two droids in half using long swift double handed slices. He lifted the blade over his head to run parallel with his back, deflecting a shot fired at his rear. Hexer remained accurate and the bolt hit home. The droid was large and silver, like Hexer had never seen before. The one bolt hadn't been enough to finish it off and it quickly began firing at Hexer again. Further down the hall five more ordinary battle droids were running to aid. Hexer force pushed the large battle droid with such force that it was damaged beyond repair when it made impact with the wall behind it.

The five droids lined up in front of Hexer aiming their blaster rifles at him.  
"A Jedi!? This wasn't a part of the plan. Tell Captain Vantz quick!" Two of the droids began to flee. Hexer needed the element of surprise and so leapt quickly into action. He sliced the first droid no problem. There were two bearing down on him now, one on the left, one on the right. Hexer lifted his blade to guard his face from the left deflecting the blaster shot back to its origin. He quickly spun the blade a full 360 degrees around in his right hand, timing it just right so that it deflected a shot coming from his right while it span to return to its source. Hexer looked ahead at the two fleeing droids flailing with their communicators. Hexer focused his energy on the two droids and lifted both of his hands into the air so that the droids began to float. A swift clap and the two droids smashed together at a high velocity causing them to explode on impact.

Hexer took a deep breath and put his lightsaber back onto his belt. The Form III: Soresu came in handy there. It was useful for deflecting blaster shots and facing multiple opponents. It was Hexer's form of choice and one he used at default. _We must be being hijacked. I must remain calm; I can't imagine why they would be keeping the clones hostage though. I can sense them; the Separatists must be hoping to take us ransom. _Hexer knew thanks to the loud droids that they were not aware of his presence. This was useful; taking the enemy by surprise was a wise move and would make his chances much better. Hexer leapt up and grabbed hold of a vent that was on the ceiling and removed the grate using a strong pull. He then leapt again, up into the vent and began to crawl his way towards the bridge.

After a few minutes of crawling Hexer had reached the bridge and so he slowed his movements to move silently. Hexer reached another grate; one that he could look through to observe what the situation was below. In his line of sight he could see three clone pilots cuffed and on their knees surrounded by half a dozen of the large silver droids bearing down their wrist blasters on the helpless crew members. Hexer was about to make his move when he heard a voice speaking in the Selkath tongue, one that Hexer could just about make out.  
"Your *something* republic has brought the last *something* world into *something*. We Selkath do not wish to be *something* for what we are not responsible. My name is Captain Vantz Bills! The rightful chieftain of the Selkath!" It was lucky Hexer had looked up his ranks and political terms. This man was a challenger to Dunja Twinn!

Hexer decided that he could wait no longer and dropped through the vent and into the room, smashing his way through the grate. He dropped between the droids and their hostages. In a rapid flurry of motion Hexer mixed his force speed and a flurry of lightsaber attacks to cut down the six droid in rapid succession. They didn't even have time to fire of a shot. Hexer's element of surprise was gone now though and Hexer realised there were probably still a dozen normal battle droids around the room. The Selkath thug ran quickly from the bridge down the evacuation shoot to the escape pod. _He clearly is no fool; he knows he can't take down a Jedi._ Hexer cut the binds of the three pilots and they all made for cover. Walking down one of the ramparts to the control desks below Hexer cut down three droids that attempted to run from him as their leader had. The clone pilots ran behind Hexer and retrieved their weapons joining the fire fight. Hexer leapt over to the evacuation shoot and followed the traitor Vantz Bills down it.

The platform had already descended for him but Hexer could easily use the force to absorb a fall from a height of only a few floors. Hexer's long brown cloak flapped around him like the tentacles of an excited Gree. His larger outer robe has littered with holes from blaster fire that Hexer hadn't previously noticed. When he landed he threw of his cloak just in time to see the Selkath push the button for the escape pod to open. The Selkath was startled and he pulled out a small plaster pistol from his side pocket. _I'm a fool, caught off guard._ The blaster shot grazed Hexer's side and he huddled over in pain.  
"Blast! I'm not used to all this action!" Hexer grunted through grit teeth. Hexer's vision was fading slightly and all he could do was look up at the laughing Selkath now pointing a pistol at him. In a flash of white a clone trooper burst out from one of the space suit lockers and kicked the Selkath flying into his escape pod which quickly closed and jettisoned.  
"Darn! I didn't mean to do that!" The clone shouted.  
"You... locker" These were the last word Hexer could manage before slipping unconscious.  
"Locker! Looks like the name chose itself sir." 


End file.
